Dois anos
by Buttros
Summary: Depois de dois anos, John finalmente volta à Baker Street.


SPOILERS! :D

* * *

Dois anos. 730 dias desde a morte de meu melhor amigo.

Ainda não conseguia aceitar o fato. Não conseguia passar pela Baker Street sem sentir um aperto no peito, mas sabia que teria que fazê-lo – Prometi a Sra. Hudson.

- John! – Ela me recebeu com braços abertos, beijando-me em ambas as bochechas – Querido, você perdeu peso. Muito peso.

- Ah, sim – Tentei sorrir – Trabalhando muito, eu acho.

- Venha. Vou fazer algo para você comer.

Sra. Hudson me guiou gentilmente até sua cozinha. Fiz companhia a ela por um tempo, mas senti uma imensa necessidade de visitar o antigo apartamento. Ainda assim, conforme me aproximava, meus passos ficavam cada vez mais pesados e hesitantes. A lembrança da primeira vez que subi aquelas escadas me fez parar e fechar os olhos.

- Vamos, John – Sacudindo a cabeça e respirando fundo, continuei.

Destranquei a porta – ainda guardava a chave. Deparei-me com a mesma sala de sempre, exatamente como a deixei. Apenas com um pouco mais de poeira. Um feixe de luz entrava por entre as cortinas das janelas, e era possível ver os pequenos flocos de poeira flutuando calmamente sobre a mesa. Concentrei-me nisso por um instante. Antes das imagens chegarem. Antes daquele meio imaterial causar-me tanta dor quanto a lembrança de Sherlock.

Observei a lareira à esquerda da sala. As duas poltronas estavam onde deveriam estar, mas vazias. Então, quase que por reflexo, chamei, com a voz trêmula:

- Sherlock? – _Idiota, idiota, idiota_, pensei balançando a cabeça. _Ele está morto. Pulou de um maldito préd..._

- Sim? – Uma voz respondeu. Não me atrevi a olhar ao redor. Só havia a mim e a Sra. Hudson no apartamento, ninguém mais. Mas alguém disse algo e não veio de nenhum de nós.

_Sher... Mas ele... Morto?... Que porra é essa?... Cozinha? Ele... Foi só minha imaginação, apenas minha imaginação, certo? Certo? Deve ser Mycroft, só pode ser..._

- John? – Senti dois braços puxando-me para o sofá pelos meus ombros, meus passos embriagados quase me levando ao chão. Quem estava me guiando riu. Minha visão embaçada não me permitiu ver seu rosto – Sabia que sentiria minha falta.

Quando me recuperei da tontura, consegui enxergar, finalmente, quem estava à minha frente. Os mesmos cabelos negros e cacheados. Os mesmos olhos azuis. As mesmas maçãs do rosto. Os mesmos lábios- _Que porra é essa?_

- Seu merdinha – Minha voz estava rouca, portanto pigarreei – Seu grande e nojento pedaço de merd-

- Eu sei que está frustrado, John – Ele ainda estava sorrindo. _O idiota ainda está sorrindo –_ Eu estava destruindo a rede de criminosos de Moriarty e-

- Seu colossal e completo excremento!

- Todos os seus insultos têm que se relacionar a dejetos? – Sherlock riu.

_Rindo? Ele estava rindo? Você sabe o que fez comigo, seu... _Eu queria bater nele. Torcer seu pescoço. Pisar em seu estômago. Puxar sua orelha. Chutar seu dedo mindinho. Portanto, fiquei profundamente surpreso quando percebi que estava beijando-o. _QUE PORRA É ESSA?_

A expressão de Sherlock foi quase cômica, algo entre a incredulidade e nojo. Empurrei-o e me levantei, andando em círculos pela sala.

- Explique-se.

- Bom, eu estava-, Sabe, eu tinha que-, Moriarty não deixou escolhas senão-, México e Rússia-, Acabei sendo preso, e meus dedos, e então Mycroft. É isso.

Ele acenou, como se tudo estivesse explicado. _ÃNH?_, Pensei. Mas isso não importava. Olhei para o homem sentado no sofá e escolhi as palavras calmamente:

- Por – Respirei fundo – Quê?

Sherlock pegou fôlego e começou:

- Mycroft e eu bolamos um plano para acabar com Moriarty e sua rede de criminalidades: ele ofereceria informações sobre meu passado e eu o deixaria acabar com a minha imagem. Quando eu o chamei para o telhado eu percebi que havia treze meios de eu sobreviver ao nosso encontro e salvar as três pessoas que ele estava ameaçando: Você, Hudson e Greyson. Garry. Gilson... Lestrade. Eu não sabia o quão fund-

- Não – Eu o interrompi – Não quero saber como – Solucei involuntariamente. _Eu estava chorando?_ A umidade de meus olhos me distraiu – Eu...

- John – Sherlock me pegou pelos ombros novamente e me guiou até a poltrona – sua poltrona – fazendo-me sentar. Em seguida ajoelhou-se diante de mim. _Que porra é essa?_

- John – Ele recomeçou – Não chore... – Sherlock rudemente limpou minhas lagrimas, olhando-me como se minha reação fosse ridícula. _MINHA reação é ridícula? Minha..._

- Dois anos, Sherlock – Minha respiração ficando cada vez mais rápida – Dois malditos anos. Você estava morto.

- E você desejou que não estivesse então aqui estou! – Sherlock abriu os braços e sorriu como um maníaco. _Bem típico. Seu merda._ Não esbocei reação por um instante. O sangue me subiu a cabeça. Eu estava prestes a explodir. As veias do meu pescoço estavam aparentes. Sherlock não estava morto. Ainda.

Notando o iminente perigo, Sherlock apoiou-se em suas mãos e rastejou-se, de quatro, para longe de mim.

- John – Seus olhos se arregalaram, mas um sorriso continuava em seu rosto – Amigo. Parceiro. Brodi. Vamos nos acalmar, sim?

Não sei o que deu em mim. Não sabia o que pensar ou o que fazer. O que me restava fazer? Comecei a rir loucamente. Plausível, certo? Não consegui me conter, deixei-me cair da poltrona, ainda rindo. Uma figura apareceu sobre meu rosto, meus olhos lacrimejados embaçando minha visão.

- Surpreender John: feito. Contar que não estou morto: feito. Concertar John... – Ele murmurou para si mesmo. Minha risada passou a ser histérica.

- Eu – Ofeguei – te odeio – Ainda rindo – tanto.

- Eu acho que você precisa se deitar – Ele me puxou por um dos meus braços – E comer. Quando foi a última vez que comeu? Dois anos atrás?

- Odeio – Deixei-me ser guiado, as risadas histéricas ainda ressoando pelo apartamento – Tanto. Você.

Sherlock suspirou, puxando o edredom de sua cama e me empurrando.

- Durma – Ele disse – Vou fazer um chá. Sem drogas desta vez, eu juro.

Respirei fundo, controlando-me, e percebi que estava mesmo com sono.

- Odeio você, Sherlock – Me virei e, depois de muitas noites em claro, adormeci.

. . .

Não fazia idéia de que horas eram. O quarto não estava totalmente escuro, mas confortável o bastante. Senti, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, um bem-estar inexplicável, apesar do frio. Ainda sonolento, puxando o cobertor para mais perto e percebi algo ao meu lado, respirando calmamente. _ da- _Puxei o cobertor todo para mim e me virei de costas para ele.

Um pequeno movimento, seguido por um gemido, impediu-me de adormecer novamente. Ao virar meu rosto para trás, percebi que Sherlock estava encolhido, com as mãos embaixo de seu rosto, tremendo.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus – Revirei os olhos e cedi uma parte do cobertor ao homem em posição fetal. Aproximei-me mais dele, afagando sua bochecha gélida – Desculpa.

_Mas que porra é essa?_ Afastei-me de Sherlock e me virei novamente. _Chega de sentimentalismo, John._ Estava prestes a dormir quando algo me envolveu.

- John – Um sussurro sonolento, seguido por um abraço mais forte. _Só pode estar de brincadeira..._

Com um suspiro, rendi-me ao chamego e, finalmente, dormi.

. . .

Acordei definitivamente quando a luz do dia iluminou o quarto. Estava mais frio do que o de costume, mas ainda usava o cobertor.

- Sherlock? – Um medo profundo de que tudo tenha sido um sonho me envolveu, então gritei mais alto, apoiando-me em meus cotovelos – Sherlock?

- Não sou a Sra. Hudson, não precisa gritar – Ele entrou no quarto, massageando um dos ouvidos, como se tivesse ficado surdo. _Rainha do drama, sim_. Ele ainda usava pijamas, mas retirou o robe azul para se jogar na cama.

O que ele estava fazendo, eu não sabia. Existiam dois quartos naquele apartamento. E um sofá. Por que estava lá, _comigo_, eu não sabia. Isso é ruim. Não que eu me importasse. Isso é pior. _Ahn?_ Deitei-me de novo, encarando o teto.

- Então... – Eu tentei falar algo plausível – Dia de folga?

- Tentando uma conversa fiada, John? – Sherlock estava deitado de bruços, o rosto enterrado no travesseiro, então sua voz saiu abafada.

- É isso ou eu prendo sua cabeça até você morrer sufocado.

Sherlock suspirou contra o tecido, sem mudar sua posição.

- Tem um caso... - Ele pausou.

-... Sim? – Disse para que prosseguisse.

- Um cliente veio aqui hoje de manhã. Ele é parte da vigilância do sistema de metrô. Falou que notou algo suspeito nas gravações – Sherlock levantou a cabeça, o rosto perturbadoramente perto do meu, com os olhos arregalados de esperança – Quer investigar?

Fiquei paralisado por alguns instantes. _Por que faz isso, Sherlock? Não, espera-_Sacudi a cabeça.

- Não? – Sherlock franziu o cenho. Ele pareceu tão desolado que eu tive que rir.

- Sim – Sentia falta da adrenalina também. _Não tanto quanto senti sua- Que porra é essa, John? – _Vou só... Comer algo antes.

- Ótimo – Ele disse voltando a enterrar a cabeça no travesseiro, desfazendo a expressão de dor tão facilmente quanto respirava.

Sacudi a cabeça, pensando em esquentar a comida que a Sra. Hudson fez para mim ontem.

. . .

- Ah, Sr. Holmes – Um homem atendeu à porta.

- E esse é meu amigo, John Watson – Sherlock indicou para mim.

- Colega – Eu disse, cumprimentando o homem à minha frente.

Entramos na casa. Sherlock se aproximou de mim e sussurrou:

- Colega, hm? Não parecia que éramos colegas enquanto me beijava ontem-

Cotovelei sua costela fortemente, calando-o.

- Se você contar isso a alguém... – Deixei a ameaça no ar, enquanto Sherlock massageava seu tórax, sorrindo.

- É por aqui, Sr. Holmes – A cabeça do homem apareceu de dentro de um cômodo. Quando entramos, impressionados pela quantidade de trens de brinquedo, miniaturas, cartazes e desenhos, o homem explicou, brevemente – Eu gosto de trens.

- Certo – Eu e Sherlock dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

- É isso que eu queria que você explicasse, Sr. Holmes – Ele se sentou em frente ao computador, rodando o vídeo – Homem entra no vagão do trem. Uma viagem que demora dez minutos, sem paradas, sem meios de sair do trem em movimento – Ele colocou outro vídeo – Ninguém sai quando o trem chega ao seu destino.

A curiosidade de Sherlock foi evidente. Ele se inclinou para a tela, assistindo ao vídeo de novo.

- Explique _isso_, Sr. Holmes.

. . .

Estávamos de volta ao nosso antigo apartamento. Sherlock estava iluminado pelo novo caso. Ele colocou o vídeo para tocar em seu computador.

- Isso é impossível. As filmagens foram manipuladas? Por um... Um hacker? – Eu disse. Sherlock grunhiu em resposta – Quer dizer, mesmo que um vagão inteiro tivesse se desconectado do...

Sherlock se virou lentamente para mim, uma expressão surpresa em seu rosto.

- O que? – Eu franzi o cenho. _O que eu sugeri não _pode_ ter sido tão ridículo assim_.

- Brilhante – Ele murmurou, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Olha, se você quer ser sarcástico-

Ele me interrompeu com um beijo. _Mas o que... Que porra é essa?_ Foi rápido e estranho. Sherlock tinha meu rosto preso entre suas mãos, mas logo me soltou e assistiu ao vídeo novamente.

- Tão simples – Ele murmurou para si mesmo - Sete vagões saem da estação. Seis chegam.

- Então é isso? – Eu disse, recuperando-me do choque – O que eu disse está certo?

- Sim, mas por quê... – Ele resmungou.

- Por que alguém deixaria um vagão solto no subterrâneo de Londres – Eu concordei – Algum tipo de ataque terrorista?

Eu peguei o telefone de Sherlock de seu bolso, procurando pelas mensagens o número do fanático por trens.

- O que está fazendo? - Sherlock disse, admirado.

- Precisamos de mapas. Se o vagão está por aí, prestes a explodir, precisamos saber onde – Repeti o pedido ao homem do outro lado da linha.

. . .

- Nós devíamos chamar a polícia – Falei, pegando meu celular. Caminhamos apressadamente pelos túneis. _Sem sinal, merda._

- Eles sempre atrapalham – Sherlock resmungou.

Saímos na plataforma abandonada, e, sobre os trilhos, um vagão inofensivo podia ser visto.

- Jesus Cristo – Suspirei.

Entramos no vagão e o inspecionamos. Uma bomba. Logo abaixo do palácio de Buckingham. Não sabíamos ainda onde ela estava escondida, no entanto.

- John – Sherlock chamou-me, apontando para alguns fios. Estes levavam até uma placa no chão, e, ao retirarmos a placa, encontramos a bomba.

- Você sabe desarmar isso? – O pânico em minha voz me surpreendeu. _Uma porra de uma bomba. Que vai destruir o coração de Londres._

- Eu não sei desarmar isso! Você é o soldado, desarme você!

Arregalei meus olhos.

- Eu era um médico! Nunca desarmei uma bomba na minha vida – Agora estávamos gritando.

Um pequeno alarme veio de baixo de nós. O cronômetro ganhou vida. Dois minutos.

Era isso, então. Dois anos pensando que meu melhor amigo estava morto, e em dois minutos estaremos mortos de fato. _Juntos_. Lembrou-me dos tempos no Afeganistão. O ambiente caótico e todos nós correndo contra o tempo pra salvarmos a nós mesmos e aos nossos companheiros. Phillip, um cadete, ficava paralisado e levava algum tempo para reagir aos perigos da guerra. É estranho como você acha que está preparado para o pior, e quando acontece... E também tinha James. Ele era irônico e corajoso. O tipo de pessoa que faria piada da morte ao encontrá-la. "Essa é a beleza dos terroristas. Estão sempre preparados para uma melhor oferta", ele dizia.

- Armar uma bomba deve ser tão fácil quanto desarmá-la – Eu murmurei para mim mesmo, olhando para o objeto no chão.

- O que está fazendo? – A voz de Sherlock não estava alarmada. Apenas curiosa.

- Bombas de terroristas sempre têm um interruptor, um meio de desligá-las – Percorri meus dedos sobre o troço e, quando notei um pequeno disjuntor na lateral, arquejei.

Olhei para o cronômetro. Havia parado. Levantei meus olhos para Sherlock, que estava boquiaberto.

- Como não pensei nisso antes? John?

- Porque você é um idiota. E eu sou brilhante – Sorri triunfante.

FIM


End file.
